This invention relates to articles for cleaning the interproximal surfaces of the teeth and more particularly to flavored dental floss and dental tape.
It has been shown that tooth decay and dental disease can be attributed to bacterial action resulting from the formation of plaque about the teeth and/or the entrapment of food particles between the teeth and interstices therebetween. The removal of plaque and entrapped food particles reduces caries, reduces the tendency towards gingivitis, and reduces mouth odor as well as generally improving oral hygiene. Conventional brushing of the teeth has been found to be unsatisfactory to effect the removal of entrapped food particles from some crevices between the teeth and/or to effectively remove the plaque by which the bacteria adheres to the teeth. To supplement brushing, various materials have been used to clean the interproximal spaces and surfaces of the teeth, for example, dental floss and dental tape. It is to be understood that the use of the term "dental floss" hereinafter encompasses dental tape as well as any similar article.
The use of a flavored dental floss as opposed to the more common unflavored variety provides aesthetic advantages to the floss making the use of said floss more pleasant thereby encouraging better oral hygiene practices.
Many people also prefer an unwaxed floss to a waxed floss since an unwaxed floss is a thinner product than the same denier waxed counterpart and those with tight interproximal contacts often find it easier to use. Also, some people have the unsubstantiated belief that flossing with a waxed floss may leave residues of wax on the teeth which may be harmful whereas others merely do not like the waxy taste in their mouths.
Prior art dental floss and dental tape products have explored the possibilities of adding various flavors in their production in an attempt to impart a flavor to the finished product. Such products have usually been prepared by the direct addition of flavor oils to the yarn or, in the case of a waxed floss product, the addition of the flavor oils to the wax used to coat the floss. The disadvantage of the direct addition of the flavor oils is that such oils are in most cases volatile and very reactive. As a result of the volatility and reactiveness of these flavor oils, the flavor impression is rapidly lost from the product in a relatively short period of time. Thus, in view of the manufacturing, storage and shelf life times of these products, the consumer will not get the benefits of the addition of the flavors to the product. It has also been suggested to incorporate the flavor oils into a non-wax binder material which is then applied to the floss. It has been found, however, that although this process may yield a flavored product, the flavor is rapidly lost and exhibits no stability.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,949 issued Mar. 16, 1976, relates to flavored dental articles containing a wax coating on said articles.
Prior to this invention, it does not appear that any non-wax dental floss product was known or available wherein the flavor was stabilized and long-lasting and would not significantly diminish with reasonable shelf-life time and thereby be available when the product was utilized.